SHSL Time Traveler
by Death276
Summary: After waking up from the Neo World Program, Hinata finds a world that has been ravaged and destroyed by despair. It would take years to build it back to what it once was. Thus, why try to fix a broken world when resetting it is much easier?


Hinata leaned back from the computer screen with a sigh. He was at his limit again, and he rubbed his eyes with frustration. Although he had escaped the death game, a good majority of his classmates laid comatose in their capsules. Those that had fallen within the game were now trapped in a land of dreams and only he could pull them out. But try as he might he felt like he couldn't move forward. Everything he tried led to another dead end. If he was a normal person, he would have long ago fallen to despair and given up on saving his friends. The only good news was that he was no longer a normal person. Izuru Kamukura, his alter ego, the boy who contained every talent imaginable was now one with him. Hinata was almost overwhelmed at first, having all this power at his fingertips, but slowly he was getting his abilities under control, with Izuru's help of course. The infinitely talented boy had surprised Hinata when he offered to help Hinata control his newfound abilities.

 _All I did was observe, and the world bored me. What is the point of living if I only watch the world go past? Therefore, I will offer you a deal, my other half. I will teach you my nearly limitless abilities, but in turn you must search for a way to entertain me._

With his guidance Hinata was making progress in recovering his lost friends. Slow progress but progress all the same.

"Any luck today, Hajime?" Fuyuhiko, the Super High School-Level Yakuza asked peeking over at him. Hinata gave a tired laugh before answering.

"I am making progress, but… it is going to be a long time until I am even close." His sad undertone told Fuyuhiko all he needed to hear.

"Hey, we are all in this together." Fuyuhiko reminded him. "As long as we keep trying, we will think of something. Remember the future is ours, right?" They shared a laugh and Fuyuhiko left Hinata to his work. Fuyuhiko was right, as long as they never gave up, all their classmates would wake up… Well not all of them. Nanami would never come back. No matter how hard Hinata worked, Nanami would always be out of his reach. Hinata clenched his fist. He had lost her not once but twice. The feeling was heart wrenching and the worse part was that he was powerless each time.

 _Not this again._ A bored voice whispered from the back of his head. _We have gone through this a hundred times, she can't be brought back no matter what. Even with my infinite talents, bringing back the dead is impossible. That's god's domain._

"I know," Hinata muttered. "It's just…I can't let her go. She was the reason I wanted a talent… why I was able to survive the death game…she was everything to me. Then I lost her."

 _Then focus on what you still have._ Izuru pointed out. _You still have you some of your classmates and you are well on your way to waking up the others. You just need to take you time._ Time…what a funny concept. If only they had time. Just because Makoto and his friends had saved them didn't mean they were guilt free. The future foundation still saw them as a threat, and if their luck didn't hold then they would be sentenced to death.

"If we only had more time, we could get out of this mess…" Hinata trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

 _I think it would be more accurate to say if only you all hadn't become Despair; you wouldn't be IN this mess._ Izuru corrected. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Izuru's comment. If only! If only it were that simple. If they had never fallen into Despair, then so many things could have been avoided. The mutual killings, the world being destroyed, his friends' comas. Maybe they could have even saved Nanami. If only they could travel back in… Hinata's eyes widened at his train of though. Could it be possible to travel through time?

 _No, don't waste your time thinking about it,_ Izuru countered immediately reading his thoughts. _It is nearly impossible and it would be boring. Why would I want to relive something I have already done? I only look forward to tomorrow because it is something new._

"But you're saying it is possible." Hinata breathed, barely able to control his excitement. "We could go back and change history!" Hinata practically yelled. "Think of the possibilities!"

 _I already have._ Izuru snarked. _There are about 1,573,902 unique possibilities, with the other 1,259,625,804,001 possibilities simple variations of the unique ones._ Hinata was at a loss for words.

"You can't be serious. There is no way you could have thought that far ahead." Hinata challenged. Izuru only huffed in the back of his mind, mildly annoyed at being doubted. "We could save millions of lives Izuru. We could stop Junko before she spreads despair."

 _Or you could fail and lose everyone._ Izuru pointed out. _Trust me, your current world is one of the better possibilities. If you screw this up, you will be left with absolutely nothing but despair._

"Don't you want to find something interesting?" Hinata argued. "Are you sure you will find something here in this despair ravaged world? Wouldn't you have a better chance in a different world?"

 _You're…not wrong._ Izuru heaved a sigh before speaking again. _Fine, but if we are doing this you will do exactly what I say. I will not die because of your carelessness._

"Thanks Izuru, I promise you won't regret this."

 _I already am, now shut up and find me a wrench._

-Ω-

"So you are really going through with this." Soda said as he watched Hinata lay back into the capsule they had built. Sonia, Akane, and Fuyuhiko had already said their goodbyes. They were watching as the Future foundation battleships slowly approached the shoreline.

"Of course," Hinata said with confidence. "I will fix all the mistakes I can." The machine would not send his body back in time but his mind. His conscious would fuse with his younger self and then he would be able to move from there. "I wish you all could come along." Soda gave him a large grin and a thumbs up.

"There is only space for one person and you're the best choice by far. You are our hope after all." He winked and Hinata could help but smile at the joke.

 _We don't have time to delay._ Izuru's even tone echoed in his mind. _You need to leave._

"This is it." Hinata sighed pushing down the nerves. Time to go back and change history. He signaled Soda who flipped the switch starting the machine. The capsule closed upon him and in seconds he felt his mind fading until he was gone.

-Ω-

"Nanami… Are you making memories?" Hinata asked, looking to the girl with a small smile.

"Uh…Sort of?" Nanami nervously replied unsure where Hinata was going with this.

"Make lots of them. You're not just the Super High School-Level Gamer. You have many other good points too." Nanami flushed, happy to receiving such praise from Hinata. Perhaps if she had been looking she would have seen the sad smile he gave her.

"Bye. See you later." He gave one last goodbye, perhaps his true last one.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" In stark contrast, Nanami farewell was light and happy, wanting to see Hinata again as soon as possible. Hinata turned away then, intent on changing himself. If you he could not only become hope, but the Ultimate hope, maybe he could be proud to stand beside Nanami, have a talent he was proud of. That was the plan any way. He hardly had walked three steps when the headache started. First a tingle, then a rapid pounding then Nanami screamed his name as he fell to the ground grasping his head. Years of future knowledge and every talent imaginable smashed into his brain filling it to bursting. Then it was over and Hinata shakily stood under the watchful eye of Nanami.

"Hinata, are you all right?" Nanami asked cautiously. His only response was to pull her into the tightest hug in her life. Her cheeks flared at the sudden contact. "Hi-Hinata?" She squeaked unable to comprehend her friend's action. All he did was pull her infinitesimally closer. They had done it. He was back in the past and Nanami was alive.

 _I though you wanted to act natural._ Izuru commented idly. _Good job on screwing up as soon as we got here._ Hinata decided to ignore Izuru's jab and released Nanami from the embrace.

"Sorry about that." Hinata apologized. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight." Nanami looked at him with concern, but nodded accepting his excuse.

"Well if you say so, I will see you tomorrow." Nanami began to step away, but to her surprise Hinata caught her hand.

"Actually, didn't you get a new game today? You want to play it together?" he asked only serving to confuse her more.

"I thought you had somewhere to go today? Something important to do."

 _Several things._ Izuru hissed. _Neutralize Junko, stop the Izuru Kamukura project, hack into-_

"Nothing that can't wait." Hinata smiled pulling her to sit beside him on the bench. She looked like she still had questions, but that quickly disappeared as they began playing co-op on Legends of Zelta. Hinata couldn't help but crack a smile as Nanami furiously mashed button with a look of joy on her face. He had many things he needed to take care of but they could wait… just for a little longer.

-Ω-

"A new student?" Chisa Yukizome questioned, confusion washing over her face. This was completely unprecedented. Never before in the 77 years of the academies founding had a student been transferred in mid-semester. They would always be set to the side for the next class.

"This is a special case. The student demanded he be placed in your class or he would not join." Jin Kirigiri explained passing over the file in question. Chisa opened the file and gasped.

"Hajime-san?" Her surprised reaction grabbed Jin's attention.

"Do you know him?" Jin asked, but Chisa quickly shook her head.

"Not personally, I have met him on a few occasions though…" Chisa trailed off as she read his profile. She skipped the basics such as age and hair color to his talent section. Her confusion only increased when the space was left empty.

"We tested him several times for a good majority of talents." Jin spoke up seeing Chisa expression. He sighed shaking his head. "He could do everything Chisa…everything. No matter what test we gave him or what challenge we issued, he crushed them all." Jin's fingers went to his temples massaging them. "That is why I agreed for him to transfer in under such unusual circumstances. We couldn't afford to lose such a precious student." Jin stopped at looked at Chisa with a serious expression. "I am leaving this to you."

-Ω-

"We will have a new classmate joining us today." Chisa voice easily traveled across the room gathering everyone's attention.

"I hope it's a cute girl!" Hanamura exclaimed immediately to the collective groan of the class. While ignored, Hanamura's outburst sparked a discussion within the class as they began to speculate who the newcomer was.

"Maybe it a sportsman that I can help develop," Nidai bellowed.

"Perhaps he will be friendly," Mikan murmured quietly. "It will be nice to have another friend.

"Like he would want to be friends with you, barf hog." Hiyoko snarked causing Mikan to fall into another fit of tears.

"It will be wonderful to have another classmate with us." Sonia exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Think of all the new things he can teach us."

"Would you all shut up?" Fuyuhuko shouted above the rest of the room. As the excited whispers died down, he looked to Chisa. "Sensei, what is the new student like?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Chisa smiled. She turned to the doorway and called out, "You can come in now." The class waited with baited breath as the door slowly slid open and Hinata slowly walked in.

"Hinata?" Nanami's voice drew everyone attention and she quickly looked to her desk in embarrassment. Hinata gave an easy smile and presented himself inform of the class.

"My name is Hajime Hinata," he introduced. "I was a reserve course student until recently. My talent is unknown, but I hope can get along with all of you." How ironic, the first time he met all of them his talent was unknown because he didn't have one. Now it was unknown because he had too many. He ended his introduction with a small bow, but when he raised his head he was met with a mix of excited and doubtful stares.

"That sounds a bit suspicious." Peko declared suddenly.

"I agree," Akane declared. "You say your talent is unknown, but surely the academy must have tested you for something." The distrustful stares only built until a Nanami interrupted them.

"We can trust Hinata, I have met him before." It seemed like the words of their class president eased the growing tension. It was further eased once Chisa had told them that he had so many talents that his true talent remained a mystery.

"There is nothing more hopeful than that!" Komaeda exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Someone with not one but several talents! He may even go as far as to become the Ultimate Hope!"

"Kyaa! Maybe his talents come from some other source?! Maybe he is the SHSL Alien?" Ibuki yelled out.

"Fumu, perhaps I will finally have someone who is worthy to face off against my power," Gundham declared from behind his scarf. The class once more was filled with talk discussing their new classmate's possible talent. Hinata took the chance to slip to the back of the room to the final desk in the corner. He smiled to Nanami who sat at the desk beside him.

"I hope we can get along, Class President." Nanami's face lit up and as she replied.

"I hope so too, Hinata!"

-Ω-

"Hinata, could I speak with you for a second?" Chisa called out as the class filed out at the end of the day.

"Nanami, you go ahead I will catch up." The Ultimate Gamer had stopped to stay, but upon hearing Hinata's request left the room. "How can I help you, sensei?" Hinata asked though he had a good idea about what this about. It had been a week since he joined, but Hinata had expected this conversation. In fact, he had counted on it.

"I just wanted to ask about the reserve course." Chisa started casually trying to find a way to get to the heart of the matter. She needed information about the Reserve Course and Hinata was the best source she had.

"Of course sensei, you have been assigned to investigate the reserve course, right?" The shock on Chisa's face was clear. This was supposed to be a secret, yet her student had deduced her plan in an instant.

"How did you know that?' Chisa asked in a fierce whisper. If there were more leaks she would need to abandon her post immediately. Oddly enough the thought brought a twitch of pain to her heart. For a instant Hinata's eyes flashed a crimson red, but a moment later they were their normal lime green again.

"Why I know is not important." Hinata responded quickly his voice a whisper as well. "What I need to tell you is far more concerning." Chisa unconsciously leaned forward desperately waiting for the information. "What I am about to tell you is called the Izuru Kamukura Project. Its purpose is to create a genius out of the ordinary." Chisa listened to him with wide eyes as he gave her the details of the inhumane project.

"Hinata, how do you know all of this?" Chisa muttered shocked at his complete knowledge of the project.

"Who do you think they wanted to experiment on?" The silence in the room was deafening. Hinata waited for a few more seconds until he turned to leave. As he did though Chisa gathered him into a bone crushing embrace.

"Thank you for telling me, Hinata. Leave the rest to me, I will take care of this." With that she quickly departed from the room. Hinata could only assume she was going to call Kyosuke, the SHSL Student Council President. Hopefully with this, the Izuru Project would be brought to light and shut down.

 _It could have been interesting though._ Izuru mentioned in a bored tone. _Clashing with another Ultimate Hope. Perhaps I should go stop Chisa and allow the experiment to continue._

"Izuru, you're not being serious, right?" Hinata questioned, worry trickling into his voice. If Izuru wanted to hijack control of his body, there was no stopping him.

 _Of course not, no matter what those foolish scientists created, it would be inferior to me._ Izuru gave a dark laugh. _You may not realize it Hinata, but you were the perfect choice for the experiment. Your potential for most things is strangely limitless, thus my integration into you was unimpeded._ Hinata decided to tuck that information away for later. There was still much more he needed to accomplish.

-Ω-

"Hinata! You need to listen to my music! I think my guitar needs a better tuning!" Ibuki yelled from across the classroom.

"Calm down, Ibuki," Hinata replied. "I will meet with you once I am done here."

"But Hinata, you said you would listen to my speech!" Sonia called out. Hinata put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I know, I know. Why don't you practice in the classroom until I come to help you?"

"I can listen to your speech Sonia!" Soda yelled out but, as expected, Sonia ignored him and left the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Hinata, you seem exhausted." Nagato laughed as Hinata gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't remind me." This was all Nagato's fault, even if he didn't intentionally want it to happen. It was time for the "final exams." If you failed, you would be kicked from the academy. Hinata had learned of the threat and the bombs that Nagato had used last time and decided there were better solutions. Utilizing his many talents, Hinata had begun to offer his assistance to each of his classmates to boost their confidence. It had gotten a little out of hand though. Helping Soda with a machine and giving pointers to Peko on her stance had become watching an entire performance by Hiyoko and eating an entire banquet by Hanamura.

"You are truly the most hope filled individual I have met. I am glad that someone like you can help develop everyone's hope to bring forth an even brighter future." Hinata struggled to keep a straight face as Nagato talked on and on about his favorite subject.

"I forgot how annoying this guy was about hope." Hinata muttered to himself. To his surprise he received an answer.

 _I didn't,_ Izuru commented condescendingly. _I did purge the information from my memory, because I found it useless. However, with every word that spills from his mouth I think that information is coming back. I suggest you leave before we both go insane._ Hinata couldn't agree more.

-Ω-

Junko Eroshima watched as her classmates, the 78th class, entered Hope's Peak Academy. The prodigy Byakuya Togami, the calm Kyoko Kirigiri, and even the famous Sayaka Maizono had all entered before her. She had even caught of glimpse of Makoto Naegi, this year's 'lucky student'. She laughed to herself as she could imagine their faces as she drowned this school into despair. She would slowly plant her seeds of despair and cultivate them until they blossomed into beautiful flowers. Oh, she couldn't wait, the feeling of systematically breaking each and every one of them was so despairingly delightful.

"Junko," Mukuro, the ultimate soldier and her sister, muttered next to her. "Why are you smiling to widely?"

"Shut up you ugly and smelly pig." Junko retorted immediately sending her sister into a wave of euphoria. Junko looked back to the school and her grin only grew. She was going to have fun bringing this school to its knees. She slinked into the school completely unaware that her greatest threat leaned against the school gates, watching her.

-Ω-

Nanami puffed out in annoyance as the words 'you lose' flashed on her game girl advance. She was supposed to be the ultimate gamer and yet Hinata was able to beat her without effort now. Had he been practicing? However, her frustration did not stem from her loss, but from Hinata.

"You're distracted." She stated bluntly. His usually style was calm and composed, and she was almost always thoroughly beaten when they played against each other. However today, his playstyle was off. He had left huge openings that she had taken advantage of. It clearly hadn't helped in the end, but it was concerning. Hinata sighed, lowering his device.

"You noticed?" He gave he a guilty smile. "I just…I am having trouble with something." Nanami's eyebrows perked up at this. Hinata was having trouble? He had almost every talent imaginable and he found something difficult?

"I can listen... if you want," She fidgeted nervously unsure how he would react, but Hinata gave her a warm smile.

"I am having a rough time with a choice." He revealed. "Both choices are not the best, but I can't do nothing." Nanami gave a low hum as she thought. She was never the best at figuring out others feelings, but she had to try, for Hinata's sake. She would stick to her strong point, video games. Perhaps some humor would cheer him up.

"If this were an RPG, the choice you would have to make would be world changing. You would either have to kill the villain or the world would be destroyed." She looked at him expecting a laugh, but he flinched instead. Feeling that she said something inappropriate she quickly backpedaled the conversation. "Uhm, but this is real life and something ridiculous like that would never happen!" She corrected quickly. To her surprise, Hinata reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I suppose so, but if you had to make the choice what would you do?" Hinata's question seemed strangely serious, but she answered regardless.

"I would defeat the villain." She said without hesitation. "Not just because they were evil, but because it would be to the benefit of the world. It would definitely be the right thing to do." As she finished, Hinata laughed and she was happy to see some of the worry from his eyes clear.

"Thanks Nanami. I suppose that I should defeat the villain as well." Before Nanami could process what Hinata had said, he held up his game girl advance. "How about another round?" She nodded excitedly and flipped her game on as well. Her mood fell slightly as she realized that Hinata was no longer distracted, thus was forced to watch helplessly as he systematically destroyed her forces.

"Hinata…let's play a round of co-op next."

-Ω-

It had been a month since the 78th class had joined Hope's Peak Academy. It was on that day that Hinata found a neatly folded letter in his shoe locker, a kiss mark on the front. Even before he opened it, he knew who the letter was from. He was honestly surprised it had not come sooner. Without missing a beat, Hinata slipped on his shoes and went to the far part of campus to the famous cherry blossom tree. Beneath it stood none other than Junko Eroshima.

"Hinata, you actually came? Ahhh, I haven't prepared my heart yet!" To any casual observer, it seemed as if Junko was actually embarrassed. Hinata could see the tell-tale signs though. The emotion didn't reach her eyes, and her posture was too relaxed, completely opposite of someone who was nervous. Ignoring her act, Hinata spoke.

"What do you want?" Hinata was already aware that Junko was attempting to bring her plans together to drop the world into despair. It wouldn't do however to show his hand just yet. Junko, realizing her innocent act was having no effect, changed her plan.

"I need your help for something." Junko purred, pressing her breasts together. Her slim fingers slid to her uniform and opened the first button. She started to slowly walk towards him, hips swinging seductively as she approached. "I know you enjoy Nanami's company." A second button followed the first. "But I think I can make it worth your while." Her third and fourth button came free, giving Hinata a good view of her bra.

 _Impressive,_ Izuru muttered. _Taking all the knowledge she knows of you into account, this was probably the best course of action. Seduce you into joining her and then cause you to fall into despair. It seems like her ultimate analysis ability lives up to the hype._

Hinata had to agree. If he was just a normal student, he would have drooled like a lovesick puppy. Unfortunately for Junko, she could not have known what Hinata felt every time he saw her. Hatred, pure unfiltered hatred flowed through his veins every time his eyes landed on her. Surprisingly Izuru was the one to hold him back for the sake of not standing out. Thus, as the despair filled girl stopped before him, he flicked her in the forehead…with enough force to send her crashing into the tree behind her.

"How dare you!" As expected, Mukuro leap from her hiding place and charged Hinata knives at the ready. The attempt to subdue him ended in futility. The knives were flicked away in one motion and a strong punch was delivered to her gut. As she stumbled backwards trying to breathe, Hinata quickly stuck her neck causing her to faint.

"Oh…I didn't know you were into that kind of foreplay. Don't tell me that you're an S." Hinata turned around as Junko began to speak. "But going so hard on your first date, I can only imagine how Nanami would…" She trailed off as she saw Hinata's eyes had gone from his lime green to a blood red.

"If you have any last words to say then say it." Hinata spoke in a voice of ice. "I assure you, I will do everything in my power that once I put you to sleep you with _never_ wake up again." Junko took a step backward taken aback by his complete change of personality. Her ability had calculated he was just a confident high school student. He had never shown such animosity. So why now?

"What the hell is going on, who are you?" Junko asked, but Hinata only shook his head.

"Poor choice of last words, but I suppose that will have to do." The distance between them was crossed in an instant. Junko could only watch as her vision failed and finally blacked out. Hinata stood over her body, resisting the urge to murder her in cold blood. She technically hadn't destroyed the world yet, but Hinata felt he could not forgive her.

 _Stick with the plan,_ Izuru commented. _I know you hate her, but hiding her body as well as Muruko's would be difficult. There would also be an investigation to deal with and too many loose ends._

Hinata sighed. Izuru was right as always. While killing her would be the most effective way of neutralizing her, there would be too much backlash to deal with. His best option was to use his ultimate neurologist ability to wipe both Junko's and Muruko's memories. During the process, Hinata would be able to wipe clean the despair that plagued their hearts. His techniques went beyond that of Yasuke Matsuda, the SHSL Neurologist, so not even he could revert Junko back to how she was. Hinata took a glance at his watch and shook his head. He had better get moving, he had used enough time as it was.

-Ω-

Hinata relaxed at the campus fountain waiting for Nanami. It had been a whole year since his leap through time. He had done what he had come to do. He saved the world, stopped Junko and shut down the Izuru project. However, the Steering Committee was still in power and there were other things that could be happening just outside of Hinata's reach.

Was this world truly better or was he simply putting off the inevitable? Waiting for another Junko to come to power and destroy the world? Hinata shook his head. Of course it was better. The world wasn't in ruins. The reserve course and class 77 B weren't all brainwashed. Whenever he saw Junko on campus, she would give him a wave and a smile. A genuine smile, not one twisted by despair or insanity. But most of all, Nanami was alive. Perhaps there would be more challenges in the future, but he would face them as they came.

"Sorry I am late!" Hinata was drawn from his musing as Nanami collapsed beside him. "I had so many things to do as the class president. I don't think I am cut out for the job."

"Nonsense," Hinata corrected. "I doubt anyone could do a better job than you." His response was met with a radiant smile. "Now what game did you want to play today?"

"Oh!" Nanami quickly reached into her backpack and pull out a game Hinata had never seen. His raised an eyebrow as he examined the cover.

"A dating sim?" If his memory was right, she was terrible at these. Nanami only blushed at his question.

"I-I always had trouble with these and I thought because you were so good at games maybe you could help me," She quickly explained. Hinata agreed with a smile. How could he refuse after she gave him a look like that?

It was about thirty minutes later when Nanami asked him a question that made him think. "Everyone in the school is still guessing your talent, but you never said what you think your talent was. What do you think it is?" Hinata took a moment to think until he let out a small laugh. He had the perfect title in mind.

 _That is literally the worst thing you could come up with._ Izuru muttered. Regardless Hinata ignored him and answered Nanami's question.

"I think my title would be Super High School Level: Time Traveler."

-Ω-

Just a small one shot I thought up in my spare time after watching the anime. I may post another chapter if I have the time, but for now this will stay a stand alone.


End file.
